60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock
by seirarah
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Liste écrite par John. Attention, il s'agit d'un slash, mais aucun passage choquant, juste suggéré. Classé T pour mots grossiers. Mise à Jour du chapitre, j'ai complété mon texte.
1. Chapter 1

Voici une petite histoire sans grande prétention. Elle me trotte dans la tête depuis un petit moment, donc sur un coup de tête j'ai décidé de l'écrire. Ce n'est vraiment pas grand chose, mais si vous avez envie de la lire, je vous encourage avec plaisir !

John vous apparaîtra peut-être un peu hors caractère, et je m'en excuse. Mais sachez que j'ai pris beaucoup de bon temps à écrire.

Je n'ai pas vraiment prévu de suite, mais si vous en voulez une, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Je pense qu'elle sera (si je l'écris) sous le même format de liste.

Allez, assez de parlotte, et place à la lecture !

Ah ! Et j'oubliais, il s'agit d'un slash, mais sans réel détail. Il n'y a rien de choquant, tout est suggéré.

Et bien sur, John et Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais sont la propriété de Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat.

**S-H-J-W**

60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock Holmes

Ce soir là, Sherlock poussa la porte de l'appartement avec un certain soulagement. Une semaine plus tôt il avait du quitter Baker Street pour une affaire urgente (maudit soit Mycroft!), et revenir dans ce lieu si familier après tant de jours d'absences, lui apportait une joie bien plus grande qu'il ne l'aurait pensé.

Mais il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Il connaissait parfaitement la véritable raison de la douce chaleur qui envahissait progressivement son corps à mesure qu'il se rapprochait du salon, où se diffusait encore, malgré l'heure tardive, une légère lumière.

Un sourire tendre naquit sur ses lèvres. Sourire qu'il réservait uniquement à son précieux colocataire, ami et blogueur, et seulement quand il était certain que celui-ci ne le regardait pas. Sa réputation de sociopathe en dépendait ! La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, était que les gens apprennent qu'il pouvait ressentir des sentiments (tsss... !). En particulier John.

Ou plus justement, pour John...

Contrairement à ce qu'il voulait faire croire (et pensait obstinément), il n'était malheureusement qu'un être humain, au même niveau que n'importe quel autre être humain. John, Lestrade, Anderson...(non, rayez la dernière mention. Dieu merci, il n'attendra jamais le niveau de ce... spécimen).

Et en tant qu'être humain, il avait des besoins. Certain futiles et sans grands intérêts, tels que manger, dormir et respirer (une énorme perte de temps), mais un autre vital et indispensable au plus au point... Son travail.

Autant dire que celui-ci lui prenait tout son temps (pourquoi donc, l'horloge ne disposait-elle seulement que de vingt-quatre heures ?). Mais pas seulement à cause des affaires, il devait désormais prendre en compte l'autre partie de son travail, John.

John... Le soldat honorable, l'homme bon, l'ami fidèle et dévoué... Son John. Depuis quand se montrait-il si possessif, il l'ignorait, ce qu'il savait juste c'était qu'il ne permettrait à personne de lui enlever son blogueur. Pas même à Mycroft, où à une quelconque femme ennuyeuse et terne. C'était son John, point final.

Au début, il avait tout simplement voulu ranger cette attirance dans un coin de son esprit, et ne jamais venir l'y rechercher. Ce plan marchait parfaitement bien... Jusqu'à ce que l'ancien médecin militaire lui sauve la vie en tuant un homme. Sherlock n'était pas de ces personnes qui s'attachent facilement, pourtant, il se sentait irrémédiablement lié à John Watson.

C'était sans doute une émotion bien trop mièvre (surtout pour un sociopathe de haut niveau), et incontestablement digne des pires romans à l'eau de rose qui se trouvaient dans la bibliothèque de cette pauvre Molly, mais il ne pouvait pas décrire avec plus exactitude ce qu'il ressentait.

A propos de ressentir...

Sherlock marqua une pause à l'entrée du salon, et fronça le nez à l'odeur qui embaumait celui-ci. Bien qu'il n'y soit pas accoutumé, il reconnaissait parfaitement cette senteur acre et forte qui attaquait douloureusement ses narines. L'alcool. En très grande quantité à en juger par les cadavres de bouteilles qui jonchaient le sol. Il pouvait en compter au moins cinq, et rien qu'à travers la pénombre.

Ses yeux se posèrent bien vite sur le corps de son ami, avachit dans le canapé, l'ordinateur posé négligemment sur son ventre. La lumière de l'écran éclairé son visage endormit, visage que Sherlock aurait sans doute trouvé attrayant dans d'autre circonstance. Visiblement, l'alcool avait eu raison de John, avant que celui-ci est achevé ce qu'il voulait faire.

Le détective, plus inquiet que contrarié, s'approcha tant bien que mal du canapé, slalomant entre les bouteilles vides. Une chute n'était pas vraiment la meilleure option en ce moment. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le besoin qu'avait ressentit John de boire jusqu'à se mettre dans cet état. Il connaissait l'aversion de l'autre homme pour sa sœur alcoolique, et savait donc avec certitude que John n'aurait pas bu sciemment pour se rendre ivre mort. La question était donc, pourquoi ?

Sherlock, l'esprit déjà remplit d'une multitude d'hypothèse, était sur le point de déplacer l'ordinateur afin d'installer le médecin plus confortablement, quand il se figea, les yeux écarquillés et le souffle coupé. D'une grande écriture noire sur le fond blanc lumineux, ressortaient quelques mots qui le firent s'asseoir brusquement sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

**60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock Holmes**

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il hésita longuement à se mêler des affaires d'autrui. D'un coté, John ne voudrait certainement pas qu'il y mette son nez (si le titre n'était pas assez éloquent à lui tout seul). John était son ami. Il ne voulait pas décevoir John.

Mais d'un autre coté, ce même John était en ce moment profondément endormit et ronflait comme un bien heureux. Et vu la quantité d'alcool ingurgité, il ne devrait se réveiller que très tard dans la mâtiné, avec en prime une magnifique gueule de bois.

Sherlock disposait donc d'au moins neuf heures pour se plonger dans une lecture qui promettait d'être passionnante. Il lui suffirait simplement de feindre l'ignorance par la suite. Ça il savait faire.

Chassant cette once de culpabilité qu'il éprouvait à l'idée de violer l'intimité de John sans son accord, il posa ses yeux sur l'écran, avec l'intention de ne pas les relever avant d'avoir parfaitement comprit le problème de son ami et d'avoir trouver une solution pour l'aider à le résoudre.

**60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock Holmes**

1- Ton café est immonde,je n'ai pas osé te le dire à Baskerville, mais c'est tristement le cas.

2- Dieu merci, tu n'en a jamais refais.

3- Mon père était violent.

4- Je sais que La Femme est vivante, j'ai trouvé la réservation de ton vol dans l'historique de mon ordinateur.

5- Je complexe par rapport à ma taille.

6- Ton prénom m'a toujours fait rire. On a pas idée d'appeler son fils Sherlock.

7- Les chemises mauves te vont incroyablement bien.

8- Je suis fier d'être ton ami.

9- Enfant, je voulais devenir cow-boy.

10- Si Donovan n'était pas une femme, je l'aurais frappé dès notre première rencontre.

11- Je suis jaloux de Irène Adler et de l'attention que tu lui portes.

12- J'aime le gris.

13- Même si ton frère peu parfois (souvent) être un gros enfoiré, je le respecte pour tout ce qu'il fait pour toi.

14- Je t'ai menti. Ce n'est plus de l'Afghanistan que je rêve, mais de toi en train de mourir par ma faute.

15- Le violon ne m'a jamais dérangé.

16- Harry me manque.

17- Si je ne t'avais pas rencontré, ,je ne sais pas si j'aurai survécu à la monotonie de la vie.

18- Tu es un homme bon, Sherlock Holmes. Peu importe ce que tu en penses.

19- Un de mes rêves est de devenir père

20-. Ce jour là, à la piscine, est le jour où j'ai eu le plus peur pour nos vies.

21- Je n'ai plus eu de rencard depuis une éternité.

22- Je voudrais tellement avoir un chien.

23- Parfois, j'ai l'impression d'être inutile à coté de toi.

24- Je ne m'imagine pas quitter Baker Street.

25- Tu es ridicule quand tu fais l'enfant.

26- Mon travail m'ennuie en ce moment. En fait non, cela fait déjà plusieurs semaines que je songes à démissionner.

27- J'ai peur de l'orage.

28- Je serais prêt à tuer encore, si ça permettait de te sauver la vie une nouvelle fois.

29- Cela fait plus de vingt ans que je n'ai pas vu mes parents.

30- Je déteste tomber malade, parce que dans ces moments là, je me sens faible.

31- Ce n'est pas Madame Hudson qui a caché ton crane, c'est moi. Cette chose commençait sérieusement à m'énerver.

32- Dans les premiers jours qui ont suivis le début de notre colocation, je me suis souvent demandé si tu étais humain.

33- J'ai peur de devenir un jour comme mon père.

34-Ou comme Harry.

35- Tu as raison quand tu dis que je suis un idiot.

36- J'ai embrassé un homme, une fois. J'étais ivre et j'avais perdu un pari. Je n'ai jamais su qui il était, non pas que cela m'importait.

37- J'aime les moments que nous passons le soir assis calmement devant la télé. Parfois, j'espère juste que la journée passe plus vite pour pouvoir en profiter.

38- Il m'arrive d'être lâche. Et je me déteste pour ça.

39- J'adore quand tu envahis la vie privée des gens avec tes déductions. Même si je dois à chaque fois réparer les pots cassés, j'ai besoin de tout mon sang froid (et Dieu sait que j'en ai) pour m'empêcher de rire devant leur visage choqué.

40- J'ai déjà souhaité que Moriarty aille faire exploser ses bombes ailleurs, plutôt que de nous pourrir la vie.

41- Ma pensée si je mourrai n'est pas « Dieu, laissez moi vivre », mais « Dieu, je vous en prie, laissez vivre Sherlock ».

42- Londres a besoin de Sherlock Holmes.

43- Rectification, le monde a besoin de Sherlock Holmes.

44- Je me déteste en ce moment. Parce que j'ai besoin d'être saoul pour te dire toutes ses choses.

45- Une fois de plus, je suis lâche. Parce que de toute façon, tu ne liras jamais ses choses.

46- Je me suis fiancé avant de partir à la guerre., mais notre relation a rapidement prit fin. Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi.

47- Je suis ivre Sherlock, complètement ivre, et j'espère que ton enquête durera encore assez longtemps pour t'éviter le spectacle lamentable que je dois offrir.

48- Je déteste quand tu pars sans moi. J'imagine toujours le pire, et je ne peux rien y faire.

49- Je ne veux plus être seul.

50- J'aurais voulu avoir une seule once de courage pour pouvoir te parler en face.

51- Pour pouvoir risquer notre amitié au nom de ce que tu méprises le plus. Les sentiments.

52- Parce que, oui, j'ai des sentiments.

53- Je crois qu'il me reste encore une bouteille. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je m'en fiche. Pourvu que ce soit fort.

54- Je t'aime, putain.

55- Putain, putain, putain... Je t'aime !

56- Je te déteste pour ça.

57- J'ai mis toutes tes expériences sur la table de la cuisine, et je porte une de tes chemises. Comme ça, j'ai quand même l'impression que tu es à mes cotés.

58- Reviens.

59- Tu me manques.

60- Je crois que je pleure. Sherlock Holmes, putain, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fais ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas. Puisque vous avez été si nombreux à demander, voici la suite. Il y aura sûrement un dernier chapitre, avec le face à face John/Sherlock si ça vous intéresse toujours.

Encore merci à vous, j'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre. Attention, si vous n'avez jamais vu un Sherlock sentimental, vous allez être servi... Oui, oui, je sais Sherlock n'est pas sentimental, mais bon... qui sait ce qu'il pense vraiment...

Je m'excuse d'avance, mais ce chapitre est un peu plus grossier que l'autre.

Allez, bonne lecture à tous !

**S-H-J-W**

John se réveilla avec un violent mal de tête, la langue pâteuse, et l'esprit légèrement désorienté. Après quelques secondes, il reconnu enfin le canapé du salon et jura tout en se massant le front. Si cette saloperie de lumière n'était pas aussi brillante, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas l'impression que ses yeux s'arrachaient de leurs orbites pour se réfugier à l'abri au fin fond de son crâne.

Le médecin se figea soudainement et tourna la tête vers l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, dans un mouvement si brusque qu'il lui arracha un gémissement de douleur. Il avait peut être était ivre une bonne partie de la soirée, mais il se souvenait avec certitude avoir fermé ces rideaux la veille. C'était d'ailleurs le seul souvenir auquel il pouvait songer sans que son mal de crâne ne le rappelle à l'ordre.

Madame Hudson s'était absentée depuis trois jours pour aller rendre visite à sa sœur et ne devait rentrer qu'en fin de semaine. Et à par elle, personne d'autre n'aurait pu entrer librement dans l'appartement.

A moins que...

Les yeux écarquillés, John scruta le salon avec autant d'attention que sa gueule de bois le permettait. La peur se lisait incontestablement sur son visage au fur et à mesure que son regard glissait à travers la pièce. Non seulement les rideaux avaient été ouvert, mais les bouteilles abandonnées lamentablement sur le sol ne s'y trouvaient plus, de même pour les expériences sur la table de la cuisine. Tout avait été nettoyé, minutieusement, afin qu'il ne reste plus aucune trace du dérapage de la veille.

Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose.

« Dieu... non... »

John se couvrit le visage avec ses mains, la honte l'accablant soudainement. Il n'avait pas voulu ça, non, certainement pas.

« Oh... Dieu... » répéta-t-il le souffle coupé.

Dix minutes plus tard, il en était encore à se morfondre quand son portable vibra dans sa poche. Le médecin le saisit tant bien que mal, mais resta ensuite immobile, à fixer l'appareil posé dans sa paume tremblante. Il connaissait l'expéditeur, et la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait, c'était de se sentir encore plus humilié qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cependant, il était aussi un soldat, quelqu'un capable de prendre des risques et apte à y faire face, peu importe la situation.

Après tout, tout était de sa faute. Il avait prit lui même la décision de boire jusqu'à l'ivresse, et ce, en pleine connaissance de cause. La solitude, l'ennui, la tristesse, le manque, un cocktail bien dangereux pour celui qui avait de l'alcool à disposition.

John ne parvenait toujours pas à se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu faire d'autre, à part boire, mais honnêtement, ça ne pouvait pas être pire qu'être retrouvé endormit sur le canapé, entouré de bouteilles d'alcools en tous genres.

Dans un soupir las, il usa de tout son self-control pour se préparer mentalement à lire un message sans doute loin d'être sympathique, et encore, il pesait ses mots.

_Table salon. SH_

Dire qu'il fut hautement surpris ne semblait pas assez fort. Il s'agissait davantage d'un choc. Un énorme choc. Mais qui sait, peut-être que le détective avait juste préparé ses valises. Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de vivre avec quelqu'un d'aussi instable que lui. Peut-être que...

_Maintenant. SH_

Le moral au plus bas, John fit de son mieux pour marcher jusqu'à la cuisine, tout en pestant contre son corps endoloris en raison de sa nuit sur le canapé. Son mal de tête n'était plus rien comparé à la douleur de son cœur, et pas seulement à cause du trop plein d'alcool. Si Sherlock voulait l'achevé, qu'il en finisse vite.

Pour la seconde fois en l'espace de quelques minutes, John se sentit désarçonné. Aucune valise sur la table, ni de sac de voyage, rien si ce n'est son ordinateur fermé. Ainsi qu'un verre d'eau accompagner d'un doliprane. Devait-il y comprendre un quelconque signal, ou bien Sherlock se montrait-il juste compatissant juste avant sa mise à mort ?

Il prit le médicament sans se poser plus de question, et accueillit avec un grand soulagement l'eau froide glissant dans sa gorge sèche. John s'installa ensuite sur la chaise, placée avec soin par son bien aimé colocataire. Ainsi, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à découvrir nécessitait qu'il soit assis. Très bien. Advienne que pourra.

Prenant une grande inspiration, John ouvrit son ordinateur et alluma l'écran. Rapidement, une page blanche fit son apparition, une page blanche avec un gros titre en lettres noires qui manqua de lui arracher un cri d'effroi.

**60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à Sherlock Holmes**

S'il jouer dans un film, cela aurait été clairement le moment où il cessait de respirer et tomber dans les pommes pour ne plus jamais se réveiller. Il s'était trompé, lourdement. Il y avait pire que le fait que son meilleur ami l'ai découvert entouré de bouteilles d'alcools...

Plus ses yeux parcouraient les soixante lignes, plus il sentait l'angoisse montait en lui. John était à la limite de franchir le stade de la crise de panique quand il parvint aux derniers chiffres. Le visage pâle comme la mort,les yeux révulsés, le souffle court, il s'accrochait à la table comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais dans son cas actuel, peut-être que la noyade serait un choix bien plus judicieux.

Il n'avait aucun, mais strictement aucun souvenir d'avoir écrit ça. Chacune des phrases, ils les avait découvertes en les lisant. Il lui suffisait juste de plonger dans le déni, de se convaincre que ces mots ne pouvaient pas être de lui, que c'était impossible.

Cela paraissait si simple... et pourtant...

Ces mots, il ne se souvenait peut-être pas les avoir écrit, mais il les avait pensés. Oh que oui. Chacun d'entre eux. Même les derniers. Surtout les derniers.

54- Je t'aime, putain.

55- Putain, putain, putain... Je t'aime !

58- Reviens.

59- Tu me manques.

« Oh... Dieu... qu'est ce que je t'ai fait pour mérité ça ? »

Pleurer n'était sans doute pas une mauvaise idée, mais ce qu'il voulait plus que tout, c'était disparaître de la surface de la terre et ne plus jamais croiser la route de Sherlock Holmes.

Il l'aimait. Il aimait cet homme fou, égoïste, égocentrique, borné, enfantin... Cet homme marié à son travail, incapable de ressentir les même sentiments, et encore moins de les lui retourner. Il l'aimait, et Sherlock Holmes le savait.

Oui, il y avait décidément bien pire que l'alcool.

_Deuxième page. SH_

Laissant échapper un rire, tout sauf joyeux, John fut tenté de répondre qu'il en avait déjà bien assez lu. Mais se résigna. Il se sentait comme de la merde, pourquoi ne pas continuer dans cette voie encore un peu ?

Comme il s'y attendait, la page deux contenait elle aussi du texte. Il ne se sentait pas vraiment le cœur à le lire, mais la vue du titre le stoppa avant même qu'il ne commence.

**60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à John Watson**

John du s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de comprendre que ce texte n'était pas de lui, mais plus exactement, pour lui. Il lui était adressé. Sherlock, pour une raison ou une autre, c'était prit au jeu. Expérience ?

Le médecin voulait en avoir le coeur net. Savoir pourquoi le détective ne l'avait pas encore jeté dehors tout en sachant les sentiments qu'il nourrissait à son égard. Il voulait des réponses. Et visiblement, Sherlock pensait que ce texte pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair. Soit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à se plonger dans l'écriture de son... il ne savait plus trop quoi...

**60 choses que je n'avouerai jamais à John Watson**

1- Plus jeune j'admirais Mycroft.

2- Un Sherlock Holmes a toujours besoin de son John Watson.

3- Hamish est un dérivé de James, si j'étais toi je ne critiquerais pas trop mon prénom, le tien manque aussi cruellement de goût.

4- Je considère Lestrade comme un ami.

5- Une certaine Marie a appelé récemment, et je pourrais lui avoir répondu que tu te reposais après une longue nuit fatigante. Je pense qu'elle a mal interprété mes propos.

6- Gladstone est un nom parfait pour un bouledogue.

7- Donovan a flirté avec moi lors de notre première rencontre.

8- J'ai commencé à me droguer à l'age de seize ans.

9- Oui, John, tu ronfles.

10- Je n'aime pas quand tu appelles Harry, tu vas toujours mal après.

11- J'ai drogué ton thé. Plusieurs fois.

12- J'ai envié le génie de Moriarty par le passé.

13- Avant de te rencontrer je pensais vraiment être ce monstre que l'on décrivait.

14- Tu as un goût horrible en ce qui concerne tes pulls.

15- J'aime le bleu.

16- J'ignorais que tu viendrais me sauver en tuant le chauffeur de taxi.

17- Un proverbe dit que ce n'est pas la taille de l'homme qui fait sa grandeur. Je suis d'accord. John Watson, tu es bien plus grand que je ne le serais jamais.

18- Je ne déteste pas les sucreries.

19- La dernière fois que j'ai vu mes parents, j'étais menotté et défoncé à la cocaïne.

20- Si je risque aussi inconsciemment ma vie, c'est parce que je sais que tu seras toujours derrière moi pour me rattraper si je chute.

21- Ton rire me détend.

22- La première fois que j'ai ressenti la peur et le doute, ce n'était pas à Baskerville, mais à la piscine, quand je t'ai vu avec cette bombe.

23- Moi aussi je fais des cauchemars. Tu finis toujours par mourir par ma faute.

24- Parfois, je m'en veux de t'avoir impliquer dans mes histoires.

25- Tu es un excellent médecin, mais Dieu John, pourquoi faut-il que tu sois un si mauvais patient !

26- Je parle couramment français.

27- Démissionne. Je n'ai jamais aimé partager.

28- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, je vais continuer d'ignorer que mon crâne est dissimulé dans l'armoire de ta chambre. Au niveau des sous-vêtements.

29- Je veux élever des abeilles.

30- La Femme m'importe peu, elle n'est pas toi.

31- J'ai longtemps eu peur du noir.

32- Je me suis trompé, les héros existent, tu en es l'incarnation même.

33- Je suis le plus lâche de nous deux. Je l'ai été depuis notre première rencontre.

34- Je ne supporte pas ton intérêt pour les femmes idiotes et fades que tu côtoies (côtoyais).

35- Je n'ai pas utilisé le gâteau que tu avais fait pour une expérience. Je l'ai mangé.

36- Je sais cuisiner, et sans faire exploser toute la cuisine, comme tu sembles le croire.

37- J'ai l'habitude de jouer du violon pour t'apaiser quand tu fais un cauchemars.

38- Je ne te permettrais jamais de quitter Baker Street.

39- Passer nos soirées assis sur le canapé n'est pas ennuyeux.

40- Il se pourrait que moi aussi j'attende parfois la fin de la journée pour en profiter.

41- Sans toi, je ne serais malheureusement plus de ce monde.

42- Tu es le seul à me comprendre, même mes parents n'ont pas réussis.

43- Merci.

44- Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire que tu es inutile. John Hamish Watson, tu n'es pas seulement un excellent conducteur de lumière, tu es ma lumière. (Je te serais reconnaissant d'oublier ces mots dès que tu les auras lu.)

45- Une vie entière ne sera jamais suffisante pour te montrer toute la gratitude que j'ai pour toi.

46- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais derrière moi.

47- J'ai peur de peu de chose, mais toutes te concernent.

48- J'ai peur que tu me laisses.

49- J'ai peur que mes cauchemars deviennent réalité.

50- J'ai peur de cette peur qui m'empêche de penser quand tu n'es pas là.

51- J'ai peur de mes pensées quand tu es là.

52- Je ne veux pas que tu pleures pour moi.

53- Je traquerai et tuerai tous ceux qui te blesseront.

54- Je suis un imposteur, pas un sociopathe.

55- Cette semaine loin de Londres a était un désastre total.

56- Pardonne-moi.

57- Tu m'as manqué, terriblement.

58- Sache que reviendrais toujours.

59- Oui, je suis marié à mon travail. Mais n'oublies pas que tu représentes la majeure partie de ce travail, John. Avec tout ce que ça implique.

60- Pour finir, je n'écrirais pas ces mots. Pas parce que je ne les pense pas, mais parce que j'estime avoir largement dépassé mon quota de sentimentalité pour les deux prochaines décennies.

S-H-J-W

Voilà, chapitre clos. Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent, je vous suis très reconnaissante. N'hésitez pas à faire partager vos impressions.

J'ai été plutôt occupé ses derniers temps, mais promis, je répondrai à vos commentaires.

Seirarah


End file.
